


Double Lives

by gyuwonunim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, attempted comedy????, but l love both, everyone is conservative as hell, its korea so yeah, just confused teens, mingyu is a pain, screwed up society, trying to figure out who they really are, unaccepting friends, wonwoo is so precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuwonunim/pseuds/gyuwonunim
Summary: "isn't this just wrong?" How are they going to get through this? How will they do this? Will their love continue to blossom or just end like that?"let's just give up, this will never work."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요!  
> I am gyuwonunim,  
> This fanfic will be the first ever story I'll be writing starring my all time favourite Meanie Couple.
> 
> Since it's my first time, i may not be very good so feedbacks will be greatly appreciated! Double Lives is a story that have been lingering in this head of mine for quite awhile now, so i thought i should write it out and share this lovely (hopefully) story about two boys trying to figure out who they really are and what the future holds for them.
> 
> This story contains gay characters , certain extent of angst and eventual gay marriage or maybe just pure angst.
> 
> If there is a similar story anywhere, it would be purely coincidental and i apologise in advance.  
> Last but not least, enjoy your stay.  
> 바이~

"Hyung, do you...somehow think..I'm different as well?" Mingyu asked feeling like the whole world was going to swallow him up. 

"Mmm, no? Why?" a clueless Wonwoo replied blinking curiously as he rest his chin on his sweater paws. Flustered by the adorable sight, Mingyu gulped and asked again. "I mean like, after what Seungkwan said...aren't you like curious or maybe even weirded out?"

"Is it a disgusting thing that I feel like I like-like boys? I don't even know anymore." Mingyu mumbled as tears started to brim. He tried to swallow a threatening sob that was going to come out, but failed miserably when a choked sob came out from his quivering lips instead.

It was a typical Friday night for the boys, they would always hang out after an exhausting day of school or would even have a sleepover at each other's house. However, today was different, everything was just wrong about today. He was in a mess right now, his thoughts, his feelings, his entire being. 

"I'm just...SO CONFUSED!" there, he said it, what he has been feeling all this time. Right then and there Mingyu just broke down, tears dampening the blanket he was clutching onto so tightly. This was a sight he didn't want to show Wonwoo, this was a side of him he so desperately wanted to hide, away from everyone even himself. Especially from his pure, innocent, beloved but clueless best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 안녕 my dear pumpkins!
> 
> I've decided to post a prologue first for you guys to catch a glimpse of the first chapter. This story is still under "construction" so please be patient with me alright? I'll really give my very best! And yes! It's gonna be a chaptered meanie fic! I'm kind of nervous..haha. Well, till my next chapter!~


	2. I Promise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where 15 year old Jeon Wonwoo promises 15 year old Kim Mingyu that he'll always be by his side.

"Hyung, do you...somehow think..I'm different as well?" Mingyu asked feeling like the whole world was going to swallow him up. 

"Mmm, no? Why?" a clueless Wonwoo replied blinking curiously as he rest his chin on his sweater paws. Flustered by the adorable sight, Mingyu gulped and asked again. "I mean like, after what Seungkwan said...aren't you like curious or maybe even weirded out?"

"Is it a disgusting thing that I feel like I like-like boys? I don't even know anymore." Mingyu mumbled as tears started to brim. He tried to swallow a threatening sob that was going to come out, but failed miserably when a choked sob came out from his quivering lips instead.

It was a typical Friday night for the boys, they would always hang out after an exhausting day of school or would even have a sleepover at each other's house. However, today was different, everything was just wrong about today. He was in a mess right now, his thoughts, his feelings, his entire being. 

"I'm just...SO CONFUSED!" there, he said it, what he has been feeling all this time. Right then and there Mingyu just broke down, tears dampening the blanket he was clutching onto so tightly. This was a sight he didn't want to show Wonwoo, this was a side of him he so desperately wanted to hide, away from everyone even himself. Especially from his pure, innocent, beloved but clueless best friend.

Earlier that day

"Yah, Mingyu-ah, aren't you being too touchy with Wonwoo?" Mr know-it-all asked with an eyebrow raised. Clearly taken aback by the question, Mingyu hesitantly replied "Erm..no?" Without even giving Mingyu a chance to explain Seungkwan cut in "Well, I clearly think, actually we" gesturing his whole class "think that you are too touchy and it gets annoying and disturbing." "Yeah...sitting behind you guys is really disturbing. I feel like I'm third wheeling." Seokmin complained with a scowl. 

"Excuse me, I'm still here you know." a bored Wonwoo interjected rolling his eyes clearly unamused by the situation. You see Seungkwan is the class's gossip king, he's the nosiest and noisiest human being you would ever meet. He gets the juiciest and latest gossip anyone could think of and where he got them from? Well, that's still a mystery. 

Wonwoo casually leant back onto Mingyu's shoulders as he sees Seungkwan blabbering his head off about how Mingyu is disturbing, weird and being all comfortable with a boy. A frustrated sigh escapes his lips, "What if I say I'm fine with it?" Wonwoo challenged. "HA SEE! I told--" "Wait what?" Wonwoo swore Seungkwan's jaw nearly reached the ants and all the eraser dusts on the ground. "I said--" pressing his lips into a thin line as he was being interrupted once more "Whatever you say small eyes, but I'm still right." earning a few nods here and there. 

"I Boo fabulous Seungkwan officially declare that I think Mingyu likes boys and is GAY." purposefully emphasising on that word. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu instantly tense up behind him at that word. He slowly turned around meeting a pair of nervous eyes trying to avoid his gaze, Wonwoo immediately slipped his hands into Mingyu's giving it a reassuring squeeze. Mingyu cautiously looked up and Mingyu swore that the expression Wonwoo wore on his face was the most endearing and affectionate one he had ever seen. 

After that uneventful situation, school went by like a drag for Mingyu. Everything was slow, he couldn't focus in class he skipped lunch and he even tried to avoid his classmates, well with Wonwoo being an exception because he insisted that Mingyu needed his company. Which was true. Mingyu was eerily quiet the entire day it somehow scared Wonwoo because Mingyu was never this affected by something. But he thought that the boy just needed sometime to think, to figure things out. 

"Look gyu, I may not fully understand how and what you are feeling right now. But I'm positive that you will not go through this alone. You still have me." Wonwoo tried as he comforted Mingyu with hugs and reassuring pats on the back, however all he still heard was soft sobs and the feeling of his sweater getting wetter by the second.

At the age of 15 every teenager including Mingyu and Wonwoo is experiencing change. They start to discover and realise who they really are, their identity. And being in a all boys middle school didn't really help Mingyu realise anything much, it just made him even more confused of himself. You could also say that Mingyu is a pretty early bloomer, he started realising that he acted differently around boys especially Wonwoo. Mingyu was terrified of girls, he disliked the way they acted around guys, he disliked how fast they talked, he disliked how high and squeaky their voice sounds and the list goes on. All in all, he feels more comfortable more accepted around guys. Most of them share similar interest like basketball, they are not as dramatic and demanding as girls, they are just so much better. Girls never made his heart skip a beat, never, but Wonwoo did. Girls never made him feel like he was himself, but Wonwoo did. Girls never made him feel like he should make a move and tell them that he likes them, but Wonwoo did. That was when reality decided to hit him square on the face that, he actually like-like boys and he can't run away from that. Oh how many times had he tried to look at girls forcing himself to think that they are pretty and how hard he tried to convince himself that he was into girls just like everyone else. He even tried to google on “how to fall for girls”. Despite all that, he just can't make himself do it or change.

He knew Wonwoo wouldn't get it if he told him everything now, he knew Wonwoo. And Wonwoo being the late bloomer he is, didn't quite understand the term gay yet however was still willing to stick by Mingyu's side. "Hyung will always by your side no matter what. As cheesy as it sounds, we'll get through this together hand in hand and fuck what gay is. It doesn't matter what you like or what you are. We'll figure this out together alright?" fingers gently running through Mingyu's soft hair. Mingyu timidly nodded his head against Wonwoo's chest as he tried to even out his breathing clutching onto Wonwoo's sweater. 

"Forget what that bloated shit face had to say about you and just trust me. I'll be your knight in shining armour gyu!!!" a determined Wonwoo proclaimed waving his arms around in the air with his sweater sleeves dangling at the ends, receiving a weak whack on the chest by Mingyu with a breathless laugh. "Promise you won't leave me hyung? Even if I really end up liking boys?" Mingyu mumbled. "I promise you dork, I told you to trust me didn't I? Aish...I'll treat you 50 nuggets later at McDonald's if it makes you feel better?" throwing a half hearted dirty glare at Mingyu which he failed so badly because Mingyu started laughing his ass off. "Alright your treat hyung!! And stop trying to act all fierce, you suck at it!" Mingyu teased as he tried to sniffle back his snot "Oh damn you gyu, you tall piece of grossness." Wonwoo retorted as he chased Mingyu down the hallway.

The journey ahead of them wasn't very promising but 15 year old Mingyu knows that as long as Wonwoo was by his side, everything is going to turn out be just fine. Because he trusts Wonwoo with all his messed up heart was willing to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 안녕 sunshines!
> 
> I'm back with the full chapter of Chapter 1! I'm not sure how it will fair but I really do hope that it is fine for now!:) This isn't a very long chapter as I thought it would be, despite that I sincerely hope that you guys will like the first chapter of this story. till then!~


	3. In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo might have finally relealised who he really is and is terrified. But he's gonna suck it up and protect Mingyu from this evil world.

School was being a pain in the for Mingyu after that incident. Seungkwan being the gossip king he is started spreading malicious rumours about him and all he felt like doing was to hide under his blankets and never come out.

"So....you like ?" Mingyu without missing a beat choked onto the cold and bland tasting chicken sandwich he was munching. Wonwoo literally flew to Mingyu's side of the table to pat and caress his back in hopes to ease the coughing fit he was in. "W-what?" Mingyu questioned genuinely confused. "You heard me. You like ." Saying it more like a statement than a question now. "Come on Jihoon, we all know you're what...what's that word? Yeah, homophobic. But actually trusting what Seungkwan said? Well, that's kind of shallow." Wonwoo retorted with a low chuckle rolling his eyes in process.

Okay, let's give Jihoon a short introduction. Lee Jihoon, is a tiny ball of evilness, well according to Mingyu. In general, Jihoon is the most straightforward and honest person everyone has ever met. He had been in the same class as Mingyu and Wonwoo for the first two years of middle school and are still pretty close. That was when he made peace with everyone that he was homophobic. No one really bothered about what he said or more like nobody actually knew the true meaning of that word yet or that it even existed. Also, Jihoon running down the hallways with a guitar is something you never want to witness. 

Jihoon visibly groaned, hands running down his face "Whatever it is, just....just don't...don't come near me." Turning his heels and walked away. Mingyu was in shock? Or Mingyu was just upset that people are already starting to reject him. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned his attention back to his sandwich poking it, but something was amiss. Why was the table so quiet? Mingyu looked up, a dozen pairs of eyes were staring at him either in disgust, bewilderment or even pity. He instantly dropped his head down low not daring to look up anymore mentally scolding himself for giving himself away so easily. He then felt an arm encircling itself around his arm pulling him up. "Let's go to the school's garden gyu. It so much more peaceful there, away from these judgmental jerks." Making it obvious that they were referring to the entire table. Mingyu just timidly looked up and nodded following Wonwoo to the school's garden ignoring all the buzzing going on behind them.

 

Along their way there it was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Mingyu could feel his hyung's arms protectively wrapped around his waist which made his heart swell slightly from the affection. Mingyu instinctively wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's boney shoulders pulling him in for a slight hug. "Thank you hyung." He said shyly. "For what?" head tilting to the side puzzled. "You know...back there. Thank you for standing up for me." a slight smile forming on his lips. That shy sweet smile that Wonwoo secretly adored so much. Wonwoo giggled "That was what I promised you silly, and I'll stick to that promise forever." ruffling Mingyu's hair. All Mingyu could do was to tighten his grip around Wonwoo's shoulders receiving a light reassuring squeeze around his waist in response. 

Upon reaching the garden they both sat down at their favourite spot, all the way at the back where the view was stupendous. Still in the same position as earlier just that now Wonwoo placed his head on Mingyu's shoulders and blatantly nuzzled his face on the soft fabric of Mingyu's sweater. Mingyu could look at this scene before him all day. A beautiful shy Wonwoo looking all adorable in an oversized sweater which he thinks was his, lying on his shoulders, pure bliss. With a contented sigh Wonwoo looked up at his view, a strong jawline, when did it become so defined? He thought, eyes tracing upwards. Smooth caramel like skin, lovely structured nose and long beautiful eyelashes. Wow did he really think of all that about Mingyu? This happy fluttering feeling that he was feeling in his tummy, was it normal? His thoughts were then interrupted by Mingyu saying that their break time was over and they needed to head back to class. That was enough to make Wonwoo pout as he kicked a tiny pebble down the small hill in front of them. Mingyu just laughed at the adorable sight and held out a hand which Wonwoo grabbed onto without any hesitation to haul himself up.

Little did young Wonwoo knew, he too was having a crisis within himself. He was just not good at expressing how he feels, he's not like Mingyu. He prefers to keep his problems all bottled up until it is the right time.

Gay, a gay is a person, especially a man who prefers or likes the same gender. That's what google said. Yes, Wonwoo did some research that night, actually, a whole lot of research. He was genuinely worried for Mingyu and he wants to do all he can to help him overcome this period of time. After Mingyu went to sleep that night tightly wrapped up like a burrito in Wonwoo's not so big bed, Wonwoo couldn't seem to do the same. He was curious what that term really meant, why was it such an embarrassing and disgusting thing to everyone? So instead of heading to dreamland Wonwoo took out his laptop and started googling away. 

It was 3am on a Saturday morning. And sleep just wouldn't come to Wonwoo after all that research. Thoughts were swimming around his confused mind while soft snores from the latter could be heard in the background. While googling many results came out, but this statement lingered on his mind the longest and it kept him thinking.   
"See how the person reacts to the opposite gender." 

Whatever that was stated below clearly gave off indications that Mingyu was somehow gay, however he thought that they were things that were extremely normal, to him at least. And that got him panicking. Is he one too? Soon he tried applying whichever results that came out to himself as well.

Girls, just the thought of them makes him cringe. No, he don't really communicate with them. Yes he had a girlfriend before, but it was in elementary school and it was a thing back then. Mingyu had one too! Well, more like for reputation sake. Guys, how do guys made him feel? Warm, heart fluttering, flustered and just genuinely happy and carefree. Have you ever had feelings for a guy? And the first guy that popped into his mind was Moon Junhui. Well he wasn't actually a guy Wonwoo liked in real life, he was actually a Chinese movie star who recently debuted in Korea as an actor and model. He was the first guy that had sent Wonwoo into a swooning mess, all hot and flustered whenever he saw him dramas or random posters along the streets. He even remembered how annoyed Mingyu was during his fanboy phase complaining that he likes Junhui more than him and throwing tantrums, shouting "I don't want to be friends with you anymore hyung!!" And doing all he can just to get his hyung's attention which included spoiling the end of a storybook Wonwoo was reading all so diligently earning himself a smack on the back of his head. Oh oh! And he also remembered the countless amount of times he and Mingyu would cuddle together in his bed watching movie marathons or just talking about random things that just happen to be on their minds. And how much he loved the warmth that radiates from Mingyu, how small he felt when being trapped in the tight embrace of the younger. He always felt like he was the happiest boy on earth when he's with Mingyu.

"I'm...gay?" Wonwoo softly whispered to himself almost in disbelief. He was suppose to find ways as to how to help Mingyu cope through this tough period of time, instead he found out who he really was deep down in his heart. He was scared, terrified even by the truth that had unintentionally unfolded. That sudden realisation caught him off guard. Yet he told himself that he had to be strong, Mingyu needed him. Turning to his left he saw a peaceful sleeping Mingyu mumbling incoherent sentences in his dreams, he couldn't help but smile as he gently pushed Mingyu's fringe out of his eyes. Sighing, looking up at the ceiling. He still didn't know much on how to overcome all these new found obstacles, Wonwoo felt like it was his turn to be drowned in such a suffocating and confused state. Despite that he had chosen to believe in himself and what he thinks he is and guide Mingyu down this dark and dangerous path in life. Facing the endless possibilities this scary, realistic, unaccepting world has installed for them. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there sunshines!
> 
> I haven't updated in awhile. I sincerely apologise for that. My schedule was pretty packed last week, I really hope you guys understand. Well on the bright side, I've finally updated with the second chapter! Yay!!!! Thank you for being patient and sorry for the wait! *bows 90 degrees* All in all, I cross my fingers that this chapter is fine. Feel free to leave comments and feedbacks, it'll be greatly appreciated!:) that's all for now, enjoy!~


	4. It's Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of how Wonwoo had to deal with Mingyu's nonsense and realising that Mingyu is growing up fast with Wonwoo trying to catch up.

South Korea is renowned for their Korean pop culture, mouth watering delicacies and many beauteous places. However there's always a dark side that not many paid attention to. The LGBT community is one of the many aspects that the Korean community chose to disregard. They are constantly shunned away by netizens just because it wasn't right. For generations Koreans, Asians in general are taught and told that man and woman are meant for one another, have a stable income and family, nothing else. This sad reality had caused such a hurtful and great impact on the LGBT community, but no one chose to step up solely because they were afraid. These individuals eventually have to live a life that is filled with secrets, fear and constant unwanted pressure. To simply put it, they can't live a happy normal life like everyone else.

Middle school was a bumpy ride for the two. High school was around the corner and problems are lingering waiting to be found. The boys were still as close knitted as ever. Having found out who they think they really were it hadn't stopped them from being best buds.  
Mingyu being the excited puppy he is was extremely pumped up for high school claiming that he could start anew. On the other hand, Wonwoo was doubtful. He just wasn't good at adapting to new environments. Hell did he even beg Mingyu to attend an all boys high school with him because he didn't want to associate with girls. But Mingyu was stubborn and a man of his words said "Hyung, it's time we prove ourselves that we are men!! Suck it up, we are attending a mixed school!" he definitely did not miss that pout of defeat from Wonwoo. In short, Mingyu just couldn't accept the fact that he's gay and wants to prove himself otherwise and he's not gonna do it if Wonwoo wasn't by his side. Knowing that Wonwoo had a special soft spot for him, it wasn't hard convincing the elder either.

Before high school started, the boys had a solid two months winter break. Initially, Wonwoo had planned to spend most of his break wrapped up in a nice thick quilt while watching re-runs of Harry Potter with a big mug of heartwarming hot chocolate. Unfortunately, the younger had already made plans for them claiming that it will be the "best-est holiday ever" which made Wonwoo roll his eyes "Best-est isn't a word gyu." giving the younger a light flick on the forehead. "Ahhhhh hyunggggggg~ you'll spend this two long DREADFUL months with your favourite dongsaeng right??" Mingyu whined earning himself a death glare from the older. "Keep that up and I'll ask mom to not grant you entry into our home anymore." Well that definitely hit the spot, Mingyu kept his mouth sealed immediately but that didn't stop him from initiating big bear hugs, little tugs on the hem of Wonwoo's shirt and slight tickles on the sides of Wonwoo's skinny waist.

The latter eventually gave in due to Mingyu's constant pestering. Using all his strength he managed to remove the clingy puppy and shuffled into the bathroom to wash up for the night. He didn't knew how but Mingyu managed to cling himself onto Wonwoo again with his arms encircled around Wonwoo's waist swaying the elder side to side while he brushed his teeth. "Thank you hyung." Mingyu whispered at the side of his left ear then nuzzling his face into his nape. Wonwoo could feel heat creeping up his ears due to the intimacy but he managed to brush it off as he elbowed the younger in the stomach. "Cut that out!" Glaring at Mingyu. "You know you like it butthead!!" Running away from the flying fist that Wonwoo sent his way.

"Move over a little will you? I ain't that skinny." Wonwoo retorted asking the tree himself to scoot over a little so that he can slip under the covers of his not so big bed. "Aren't you going to head home? It's like...10:17pm already. Your mom will be worried." the elder reminded "Shit I lost track of time again. Wait....." Mingyu then reached for his cellphone at the side table at Wonwoo's side of the bed squishing the elder in the process. A muffled grunt could be heard from Wonwoo complaining "Dang you are hella heavy." earning himself a wide adorable grin from the younger with is canine like teeth poking out by the side. Wonwoo watched Mingyu as he called home observing the younger, eyes tracing his facial features trying to remember every single detail. "Oh? When did he have a mole on the right side of his cheek? It must be new one." Wonwoo internally giggled, a small fond smile forming on his lips. His thoughts were interrupted by the younger asking his mom if he could stay for the night since it's late which his mom easily complied because why wouldn't she? Wonwoo and the rest of the Jeon family are basically his second family slash home. 

Wonwoo already knew the answer even before Mingyu hung up, so he pushed himself up and went over to his closet and dung out some oversized sweatpants and shirt for the younger to change into. "Here, go get changed." throwing the articles of clothing at the younger which he caught all so effortlessly with a smug look on his face. "You're sleeping in the floor tonight." Wonwoo announced while he arranged the extra mattress he got from the guest room beside his bed. "Whatt?! Why?! We always sleep together hyunggg~." Mingyu whined for the nth time that night after he finished changing. It wasn't the first time Wonwoo made Mingyu sleep on the floor but for some reason, the younger always ended up in the same bed with the elder for various reasons. "No we don't." "Yes we do!" "No we don't!" "We do!" "Don't!! Arghhh okay. What's your reason now?" Wonwoo argued clearly frustrated. Looking down at his feet Mingyu just hung his head low not looking at Wonwoo biting his bottom lip. "So?" The elder urged. "I-I...I just want to sleep beside you hyung." Mingyu mumbled. Wonwoo swore if the younger was any softer he wouldn't even catch what he said. A tinge of pink could be seen slowly crawling its way up the younger's cheek, Wonwoo felt something tug against his chest asking him to just give in. But Wonwoo felt a little mischievous that night, so he started teasing the younger. "Hmm? What's that? Couldn't quite catch you?" Mingyu groaned "You heard meee. Iwanttosleepbesideyou." "You gotta slow down there gyu." Wonwoo chuckled "Fine! I'll sleep on the floor!" Mingyu huffed as he crossed his arm over his chest pouting. All Wonwoo could do was laugh at the younger's expression. "Aigooo don't be upset, I was just teasing ya. Come on let's got to bed." Pulling the younger by the wrist to join him in bed.

The younger's sulking expression was long gone as he made himself comfortable jumping a little as he tucked the both of them in. Mingyu's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Wonwoo as he tangled his long limbs against Wonwoo's. A "Good night hyung!" Was heard being muffled against his back due to how tight the younger was holding onto Wonwoo and soon Mingyu was off to dreamland.

During this two months break, it wasn't as smooth as everyone thought it would be. Being the teenage boys they were, in the middle of puberty there were a handful of awkward situations, a whole lot of bickering and arguments. Wonwoo would always blame the other "Why do you have to be SO CURIOUS about EVERYTHINGG?!"

"Hey hyung....do you, you know, wanna check out what the whole porn thing really is?" nudging the elder with an excited glint in his eyes. They were sited comfortably on Mingyu's couch flipping through random television channels while munching on some honey butter chips and Wonwoo genuinely wondered how on earth the younger managed to have thought of something dirty like that. Wonwoo gave a judgemental yet disgusted look towards the other while scooting away slowly. "What do you think this expression tells you?" raising a brow. "Oh come on! Soonyoung and the rest said it was fun watching and almost everyone from our class had watched it at least once!! Except us, hyunggggggg, pleaseeee, just once!!!" Mingyu whined with is bottom lip jutting out while pointing out his index finger trying to recreate some weird aegyo. Wonwoo really tried his best to ignore the other's request, he knew that they shouldn't do it, heck they were still underaged and this really made him question how the both of them were actually the same age and why was he friends with him. Mingyu's persistent pestering and whining was over the roof, like how does one be this annoying for so long? Sighing in defeat "You have 1 minute to get your laptop and shit set up before I change my mind you giant idiot!" rubbing his temples in process.

Mingyu literally pounced off the couch and made a dash towards his room grabbing all that he needed for them. He started setting up on the coffee table and before you know it, everything was done in a flash. The laptop was on, everything was ready "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Wonwoo looked at him questionably as he watched the other get off the couch to go grab something else. He came back with a box of tissues. "There! We're all set!" He affirmed with a huge ass grin on his face. "Why would we need tissues? Is someone gonna die or is there something sad about watching this?" Poor Wonwoo was so clueless he eventually gave up because all the other would say was "Soonyoung said that they were for stand by!" 

Wonwoo had never felt this nervous watching something, I mean, it's just porn right? What's so nerve wreaking about that? And what's more? I get to watch it with my best friend so it wouldn't get awkward! Yeah! The more the merrier! He nervously glanced as Mingyu typed off in the search bar. Sadly, Wonwoo was wrong. It was hella awkward, scary even. Who the hell would be in the right mind to do that to...ones genitals? Throughout the "session" Wonwoo tried his very best to use whichever object he could get his hands on to block out his view, but they were quickly being taken away by Mingyu. "Hyung! Stop hiding and watch it properly!" Mingyu scolded. Wonwoo unintentionally shifted his gaze towards the others pants and he swore he wanted to run home and soak himself in a tub filled with anti-bacterial shower gel to cleanse his soul. He was also extremely glad everything ended rather smoothly without anything weird happening. Wonwoo then pulled out two small ball of tissue out from his ears and sighed, but this time, in relief. The tissues really did came in handy he thought mentally thanking Soonyoung. It was only 15 minutes, the longest 15 minutes of his life. 

He was a good boy, Wonwoo was a good boy. He just couldn't understand why did they have to be teenage boys with raging hormones and all that other shit that comes with it. All he wanted was a peaceful, awkward and argument free two months break. Despite that, Mingyu just wouldn't let him and he didn't have the heart to refuse the other. All could be said was that, that two months was a ride of a lifetime for Wonwoo, at least as of now. Mingyu would slowly reveal his funny yet weird fantasies to him which he didn't really wished to know. They even made a bucket list filled with stuff they would love to do until the day they left each other's side. No really, it was all what Mingyu himself wanted to do. Wonwoo just had 5 out of the 30 plus list of things Mingyu wrote. A great way to end the year, with his best friend, family and many other obstacles that were to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there sunshines!
> 
> The third chapter is finally up as well! It's longer than the first two, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes! I'll update soon, maybe by this week! So please anticipate the next chapter! This story is still under "construction" so please be patient with me! Do leave feedbacks on how the story is going and maybe leave some ideas yourself too! It'll be a greatly appreciated and a great help for me! Enjoy your stay!~


End file.
